Down the Rabbit Hole
by Sophie929
Summary: Most of the students suffer trauma from the war at Hogwarts the year before, but it seemed to greatly affect Hermione Granger the most. Is it really psychological? Or is there something else wrong? Luckily Dr. Gregory House was in England at the right time but the truth may be all but too much for him to discover.


_R/N_ : This is a hard subject. Medicine isn't all my forte but my mom went to nursing school which makes me sort of OCD when it comes to talking about medical. I usually like to get things right, because it's become sort of like a culture. Because of this, you're going to have to be patient with me. :) After all… I'm no doctor. So! Any comments concerns or complaints… Love it, hate it, or don't understand it… Either way… Please, review!

Chapter One

"A Mad White Rabbit"

"Ginny I'm getting bored," Ron whined, lounging on his luggage in that same way he does on a couch at home.

Ginny just gave her brother a look, "And what could _I_ do about that?"

"You could make Hermione stop being a…" Harry shot him a look. Ron readjusted himself, before taking a moment to think about what he was about to say. He concluded he shouldn't. "Sorry."

The train was late. Which was… strange to begin with.

In all their years of going to Hogwarts, not once was the train late. It was unsettling. Especially because it was only a year ago the school was under attack and a war ended. A year isn't allot of time, but all the same, the students returned. The new Ministry of Magic had insisted on it, said it was a good way for things to heal. The school was cleaned up, the new students returned, and class schedules were handed out.

Surprisingly enough, everyone one had found each other with smiles and hope still emanating from their eyes. They all gathered in front of the secret entrance of Platform 9 ¾ in groups and clusters. All except Hermione Granger, who insisted on being alone, and a couple of other students who seemed to be in a very foul mood. It was decided it was best to just leave them be, but Ron and Harry weren't taking it very well. They wanted to be there for Hermione. It's their trio. They stick together. It's what they do, but this year is different. Everything was different, all except one thing: All the wizards and witches waiting at King's Cross station for the platform to open.

Harry just watched Hermione from a distance. She hadn't moved since they got there, and it was beginning to really worry him. "You think one of us should go over there and talk to her?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of some licorice wands.

Ginny looked at her brother again disgustedly before answering as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "No, ofcourse not. Hermione just needs her space. She lost some friends and family during the war. There's nothing we can do to help."

"I agree with Ginny," Harry replied, "the best thing we can do for her is to wait for her to ask for help and to be there for her when it happens." He sighed before continuing, "no matter how maddening it may make you."

...

"House, could you just be quiet for just one minute, please?" Wilson begged as they rushed down the platforms. Wilson had House in a firm grip, like pulling dead weight or a second luggage bag. "And stop acting like a child."

"But Daddy, I don't want to go to the doctor's," House sarcastically whined. Wilson just gave him his usual 'no crap' glare as he continued to drag him down the platforms. "Why did you agree to this and most importantly why did you make me agree to this? I should kick your ass!"

Wilson spun around, pulling a finger to his lips, gesturing him to be quiet. It was a reflex when he saw that people were beginning to look at them the louder House spoke, but he should have known better. Just like he guessed, Wilson's action only challenged House further. "What? Is the new wife riding another chinese delivery guy and you don't want people to know about it?" He turned his attention toward the crowds, "He is getting another divorce people! Please don't be alarmed!"

Wilson quickly silenced House by grabbing his arm and began pulling him down the platforms again. "You sicken me." House replied.

"You spread lies about my personal life and _I_ sicken _you_?" House made them both stop by ripping away from his friend's grip. "House, you're trying to keep your job, and get back on Cuddy's good side," Wilson said, ignoring House's last comment as usual, "All you have to do is do this one lecture and then we go home. Besides, who would complain going to London, on paid vacation?"

"Those who have better things to do."

"Like what?"

House challenged Wilson's stare with one of his own, they both continued like this until they accidentally bumped into something… or more accurately someone had accidentally bumped into them. "Watch where you're going!" The young girl with bushy brown hair bellowed. As she turned to leave, House heard her whisper, "Tourist."

There was nothing Wilson could've done at this point. "Yeah!" House yelled, "Yell at _us_ for bumping into _us_ , because you're too focused on your own self pity!"

Suddenly the young girl stopped and turned. Wilson was going to say something… apologise for his obviously mentally retarded friend, but from the looks of it, she wasn't looking for any apologies. " _What_ … did you say!?

"What are you blind and deaf too?"

"House-!" Wilson tried to interject but House just pushed past him.

He was going to say something cruel and demeaning as always but he suddenly noticed something in her eyes. Her pupils were enlarged and they were convulsing. He stared at her for a moment as her friends came: Two teenage boys, one with black hair pushed himself between them and forced a space. The red headed one stood next to the girl and supportively put both hands on her shoulders. It made House want to barf. "Stop it! I don't know what happened," said the boy with black hair, "but I'm ending it now." He turned toward the girl, "Hermione go to the platform."

"She's not going anywhere," said House.

The boy with Red hair just gave House a defensive expression, "Excuse me?"

"House-!" Wilson tried to interject again but again House ignored it.

"Your friend is about to have a seizure," House explained as if it was completely obvious.

The girl named Hermione just looked at him as if he were crazy or something, but that look faltered when she began to feel dazed. Voices began to echo in her ears, she was feeling very light headed and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, and unconscious. "Hermione!?" The red headed boy shouted, kneeling down to aid her. The black haired boy did the same thing as the girl convulsed repeatedly. It was quite obvious that they didn't know what to do.

House looked toward Wilson, who rushed to the girl's side, and smiled, "Guess I was wrong. I am going to have fun on this trip." He turned his attention back to the two boys before taking out a needle. They both shielded her before House pushed them out of the way and said, "Don't worry. I'm a doctor." At that he plunged the needle into the girl and the convulsions began to slow down.


End file.
